Summer Vacation
by timemachine
Summary: Four best friends have just graduated from Lincoln High School. This is their story about the best summer ever! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or anything affiliated with the show.

Well this is a new story. Hope you like it. Right now it has nothing to do with anything.

The four graduating seniors of Lincoln High School sat around the table, chatting about nothing and drinking heavily.

One of the teens inhaled deeply on his cigarette and puffed out a long stringy cloud of smoke. He gulped on his miller light and leaned back on his chair, staring curiously around the table for signs of a bluff.

"Put down already, I am not getting any younger here," the Italian demanded impatiently, snapping open another beer while still thoroughly enjoying a half empty one on the table.

"Dude, give me a sec, I am thinking." The dark haired, lanky fellow retorted anxiously, slipping his fingers through his greasy hair. "By the way Joe, you still have beer in that one," the man pointed to the half empty can.

Almost instantaneously, Joey grasped the beer with his large fingers and flooded his throat with the liquid substance.

Ross rolled his eyes and finally revealed his hand. "Four aces boys," he said, throwing down his hand and gathering his winnings.

Chandler, who had been examining the trio for the last hour, slammed his cards into the pile of winnings and relaxed his legs on a nearby chair located conveniently to his right.

"This is shit, nine times out of ten you win, Ross. What's with that!" Chandler said, cracking open his third beer.

"Skill, my friend. Pure skill." Ross' over-confident demeanor had grabbed a hold of his personality. This tended to happen when they played any type of poker game.

"Ross, you do realize you're getting a lot of luck. I don't know why. But you are." Kevin Sanders, another Lincoln High survivor, said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're just saying that because you're losing." Ross retorted, dealing another hand of five-card.

"Oh, who cares who's winning. We just graduated yesterday from Lincoln High! What more could you ask for." Joey chimed in.

"Wait a minute. We graduated yesterday?" Chandler eyed Joey sarcastically.

Joey didn't even look up from his cards, only flipped up his middle finger in annoyance.

"Yeah, you too," Chandler said, mimicking the gesture, a small smile creeping up on his face.

"Boys, boys, can we cut the chit, chat and play some poker." Ross dissolved the interaction between the two men and put two bucks into the pot. "I'm feelin' hot tonight."

And so the men played their idol game of poker. They were graduates of Lincoln High. They had gained freedom.

All were going to college. This would be a summer they would never forget.

To Be Continued...

Are you confused? Well to clear things up, like I said before, this story is pretty much about nothing. It's almost Seinfeldian. I will update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or anything affiliated with the show.

Hey, I am back. It's been a very long time. This is a continued of my "Summer Vacation" story if you couldn't already tell. Anyway, here's the story, ENJOY!

"Ross! Ross you moron get your ass down here, NOW!" Monica yelled impatiently from the downstairs living room, her eyes narrowing in on the hallway leading to her brother's science infested layer or better know as his room.

The gang, which consisted of Kevin Sanders, Joey Tribianni, Chandler Bing, Rachel Green, Chip Matthews, Phoebe Buffay, Megan Good, her brother, and her were already running a half hour late for their flight to Europe. They were all going to go backpacking around Europe and the Northern part of Africa for the summer.

Monica wanted to test out her new and improved body she accomplished over the year. She was thin and loving it.

It was going to be the summer they'd never forgot. That is unless they missed the flight.

"Would you shut up already, holy crap! I'm coming!" Ross looked over his yearbook, flipping through the pages until reaching the photograph he'd placed in the book a half year ago of Rachel.

The picture showed them together with a few friends at a ski resort. Ross had his arm draped over Rachel's shoulder. She was beautiful. Her amazing figure always made his knees buckle at the sight of her. But it wasn't just her beauty, it was how she treated him. Even though she had been one of the more popular girls in school, she always smiled brightly at him in the hall. Her personality was friendly and very sweet. Ross was infatuated with her.

However, he was also completely intimidated by her. She was everything he wasn't: gorgeous, sexy, outgoing, and popular. That's not to say he was a dull stone. He was descent looking, and had a lot of potential. However, the only thing people truly knew about him was his love for science and 4.0 GPA.

The former not really boasting his popularity much.

Examining the picture one last time, he placed it back in the yearbook and put it in his backpack. This summer he would do anything to win Rachel. He didn't care that she was still going out with that screwball Chip Matthews. He would finally "seize the day" and win her heart.

Just how he would do that was another matter.

To Be Continued...

Sorry it's so short, but I had to leave you hanging. I will try and make the other chapters longer. Thanks and I very much appreciate reviews and comments.


End file.
